


KuroTsuki Oneshots

by hoothootyhoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Coping, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heartbreak, Kuroo likes black coffee, Late at Night, M/M, Mourning Tsukki, Sleepy Tsukki, Tsukki hates it lol, Yamaguchi is a Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoothootyhoot/pseuds/hoothootyhoot





	1. Nights Like This

There was no doubt Kuroo loved Tsukishima Kei. He didn't know how or why, but he just did. Well, that wasn't true. Kuroo knew why. 

Nothing about the bitter blond made sense in Kuroo's mind. One minute he'd be happy, he'd lay with Kuroo and they'd laugh. The next he would be cold, he wouldn't want to do much other than read or listen to music. 

Kuroo could name all the things Tsukishima loved with ease. Tsukishima loved strawberries, music, and sleep, all of which were quite obvious if you asked Kuroo. But then there were the little things he loved. He loved his hair being played with. He loved a neck massage after a stressful day. He loved being kissed awake- if he had to be awake, of course. 

The little things he did drove Kuroo crazy. How he fiddled with his fingers when he was nervous or embarrassed. How he pushed his glasses up when he was irritated or annoyed. How he covered his mouth with his hand when he smiled. How he crossed his arms when he laughed too hard. How he sighed when he was about to explain something. How he would get a little crease between his eyebrows when he was really focused. 

Tsukishima Kei was someone the one person that could bring Kuroo to his knees with just a glance. Those caramel gold eyes, smooth pale skin. Sharp features on a sharp body, with soft colors. 

Sarcastic remarks, a bitter attitude, and antisocial tendencies drew Kuroo in. The rare smiles, even rarer laughs, and the beautiful person hidden beneath all the walls he had put up made Kuroo stay. 

Kuroo had only just broken down that final wall Tsukishima had put up. It had taken years to get through each wall. They'd met when Kuroo was in his last year of high school, Tsukishima in his first. From then on, Kuroo worked to get to know the blond. Tsukishima had tried to push him away, but Kuroo just kept coming back. 

Now, they were in their twenties, and Kuroo had just broken down that final wall. Kuroo had gotten frustrated with Tsukishima, but he never gave up on finishing what he'd started in high school. So he did. What he found on the inside of those walls was someone that was even more beautiful than Kuroo expected. 

He was so confusing, yet he made sense. He was so flawed, yet he was perfect in every way. 

And that was why Kuroo Tetsurou was hopelessly infatuated with Tsukishima Kei. 

Kuroo turned his head to look at the slim figure that lay tucked under his arm. Beautiful, just as always. He pressed a gentle kiss to Tsukishima's forehead, unwrapping the arm from his body. Kuroo stood slowly and silently, trying his best not to wake the sleeping blond. 

Tiptoeing out of their bedroom, Kuroo entered the kitchen. His hazel eyes landed on the clock, bright blue numbers on the microwave seemingly screaming "3:09". Far too early to be any kind of awake. Yet, there Kuroo was. 

Sighing, he brewed coffee and poured it into the mug. Dumping two packets of sugar in, he stirred it and walked to the window, taking a small sip as he did. 

Kuroo leaned his forearms on the ledge, watching the moon in the star filled sky. The head and tail lights from cars blurred as they sped down the streets. Buildings that could be equated to skyscrapers scattered the scene in front of him, many lights on despite the ungodly hour. Cities were undoubtedly gorgeous, even more so at night. 

Kuroo tensed, feeling a set of arms wrap around his waist and a head coming to rest on his shoulder. He soon relaxed, a smile spreading across his face. 

"You're up early," Kuroo said, voice soft, just above a whisper. He turned his head, nose pressing into the curly blond hair belonging to his Tsukishima. A quiet hum was all he got in response. 

A pale hand reached out and took the coffee mug from Kuroo's hand. He watched with soft eyes as Tsukishima took a sip from the coffee. His nose wrinkled as he handed the cup back to Kuroo. 

"I forgot you like your coffee black..." he muttered, rubbing his eyes. Kuroo let out a soft chuckle, setting the mug on the ledge. He wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's waist, guiding him into Kuroo's warm embrace. Tsukishima followed without question, arms wrapping around Kuroo in turn. 

That was what Kuroo loved about nights like this. Everything was just so perfect. Not a worry in the world, it was just Kuroo and Tsukishima. 

"I love you," Kuroo murmured, nuzzling Tsukishima's pale neck with closed eyes. 

"I love you too," Tsukishima said after a moment. The little moment of hesitation didn't bother Kuroo, it made sense. It was so... him. 

That was why Kuroo loved Tsukishima Kei. Despite moments of being unsure and hesitant, Tsukishima let Kuroo get closer. 

And he wouldn't have had it any other way.


	2. Moonshine

Moonshine. It was an annoying nickname, one that Tsukishima had come to hate. That seemed to only push Kuroo into calling him the annoying nickname more, much to Tsukishima's frustration. Moonshine this, Moonshine that. 

Now, oh what Tsukishima would do just to hear Kuroo call him his Moonshine one more time. 

Tsukishima was still processing the whole thing. He had to wake up every morning to a bed that was simply too big, and a house that was just too empty. He went through his mornings without uttering a single syllable, the silence of the house feeling like a burden to bear. 

Kuroo wasn't there to light up the room with a smile. He wasn't there to wrap his arms around Tsukishima. He wasn't there to kiss him good morning or good night. He wasn't there to make breakfast with him. He wasn't there to drive to work with him. 

Tsukishima supposed that was the easy part. The hardest part about Kuroo's absence was the crushing loneliness, the crushing pain. 

Kuroo wasn't there to hold Tsukishima when he crumpled to the ground, staring at the ground in silence when tears started rolling down his cheeks. Kuroo wasn't there to tell him everything would be okay, and because of that, nothing would be. 

Tsukishima sat on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. He took his glasses off, moving a hand to rub at his eyes as he took a shaky breath. It was only day four without Kuroo, and it was already so hard. 

Hearing his phone's ringtone, Tsukishima's eyes drifted to the screen, half expecting Kuroo to be the one calling. Then reality sunk in. 

Sighing, Tsukishima answered the phone and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tsukki," a familiar voice greeted. 

"Ah... Yamaguchi..." Tsukishima said, shifting and pressing his back to the sofa as he pulled his legs up beside him. 

After a moment of silence, Yamaguchi spoke up. "How... how are you doing?" His voice was soft and cautious, probably worried about striking a nerve. 

"Fine," Tsukishima answered without hesitation. He would be fine. He'd just have to come to terms with everything. He'd get over it. 

"Tsukki..." Yamaguchi's voice trailed off, a sigh accompanying the nickname falling from his lips. 

"I'm fine," Tsukishima said, words a bit sharper this time. 

"Sorry, Tsukki..." 

The two fell into a silence, one that wasn't unwelcome, but one that wasn't quite comfortable either. 

Feeling something wet slide down his cheek and fall from his chin, Tsukishima raised a hand to his face to find tears sliding down his face. Why was he crying? 

"It's okay to be upset..." Yamaguchi said, voice holding a bit of hesitation. 

'Please, don't...' Tsukishima wanted to say. He couldn't seem to make his body move, let alone his lips. 

"It hasn't even been a week since he died."

Tsukishima hung up. He didn't need this right now. He would call Yamaguchi back later. 

He set his phone on the table, wiping away his tears before putting his glasses back on. Tsukishima stood, eyes locked on the floor. He found himself walking into the kitchen, opening the liquor cabinet. 

"It's twelve in the afternoon, and you're going to get a drink?" Tsukishima could practically hear Kuroo laughing as he thought of what the bed head would say. Tsukishima's fingers wrapped around the glass he had grabbed from the cabinet, fresh tears stinging his eyes. 

Before he knew it, Tsukishima had thrown the glass against the wall, shattering it to pieces. He slid down to the ground, pressing his head to the cabinets behind him. 

Why did it hurt so god damn much? Why did it have to hurt at all?

Tsukishima felt pathetic, and he hated it. He felt vulnerable and open. He wanted to stand up and grab a broom, to sweep up the mess he'd made. He just couldn't find himself able to pick himself off the ground. 

Pulling his legs up to his chest, Tsukishima balanced his elbows on his knees and gripped his hair with both hands. He wanted to be able to go about his normal day, to go to work, just like he had. It seemed like his emotions had other plans. Tsukishima hated emotions- they were illogical and difficult to control. He had gotten a grip over them after years of practice, and he had been fine the past few days, so why was he falling apart now? 

Maybe everything finally set in. Kuroo had been ripped out of Tsukishima's life so suddenly, after all. 

It was a normal morning for the two. Tsukishima and Kuroo both had the day off, and Kuroo was on the way home from the store when it happened. 

Kuroo was driving through an intersection when a car ran a red light, slamming into the driver's side of Kuroo's car. He was killed on impact. 

Of all the days for him to die, he had died on their anniversary. Kuroo had been on the way home with flowers and a ring. Bokuto had told Tsukishima later that day what that ring had been for. 

Kuroo had planned the whole day out. He would have woken Tsukishima up with breakfast, given him flowers, spent the morning and afternoon cuddling and watching movies. They'd go out for a fancy dinner, where Kuroo would have gotten down on one knee and asked Tsukishima to marry him. And Tsukishima would have said yes. 

But none of it happened, simply because someone had decided that a text was more important than his boyfriend's- exboyfriend's- life. 

It hurt. It hurt a lot, there was no denying the pain that made every fiber of Tsukishima's being ache. 

Tsukishima wanted Kuroo to walk in through the door and hug him. He wanted Kuroo to kiss him and smile- the one that reached his eyes. He wanted Kuroo to pull him up and pull him to the sofa by the hand so they could sit together. What he wanted more than anything, though?

He wanted Kuroo to call him his Moonshine.


End file.
